


No Surprises

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [27]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, Spoiled Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes you just have to learn to give up on surprising him - It's Merlin after all.
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	No Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Are you making cookies?

All throughout the month, you’ve been making cookies on a nearly daily basis, and quite frankly, he was a bit disappointed that not even once have you offered him any. How was this fair? Sure he’s teased you all month long, but he wasn’t  _ that _ mean to you.

He sat there at the bar counter, staring at you as you made yet another batch. Christmas was over, and as far as he knew everyone got their batch already. This was unfair, it was cruel even! What did he ever do to deserve this? He sighed as leaned over and whined, “[Name]!”

“Yes?”

“Cookies?”

“Yes? I am making them.”

“But do  _ I _ get any?” 

Merlin smiled at you. It was as artificial as he could get and you rolled your eyes, “You’ve been bad.”

“What?!”

“I heard from the Knights of the Round that you sneakily stole half of their portions.”

“What?!” Merlin was genuinely shocked. He really thought he was being sneaky. To think that he’d actually get caught? It was blasphemous. He shook his head and mumbled, “But I only took like 1 or 2.”

“I only made 5 cookies per person, Merlin.”

“Oh. Whoopsies.”

“Merlin!” you sighed and you turned around quickly. The spatula had some residual cookie batter stuck to it, and when you pointed it at him, Merlin had the audacity to swipe a small portion off. 

“Merlin, no!”

“Oh [Name], you know I won’t get sick from this.”

“You know, you  _ say _ that, but I don’t trust you.” 

You sighed and mumbled, “Why couldn’t you just be more patience? Did you really think I’d skip you?”

“Well, it was a thought I entertained. After all, you did seem rather peeved when I walked into the kitchen to see what you were up to.”

“Well, of course I would! How am I supposed to surprise you with stuff when you constantly stick your nose into everything?”

“Oh,” Merlin looked at the cookies, and upon inspecting them closer and the kitchen counter, he finally sees it. You have prepared pink frosting and had a cookie cutter that resembled the silhouettes of the flowers he often trailed all over Chaldea. He sighed and shook his head, “I was the fool this time wasn’t I?”

“You sure are, despite being able to see what’s going on at all times you were too dumb to notice this, huh?” 

Peels of laughter escapes your lips and his and he asked, “Well, since the surprise is ruined, might as well let me help, right?”

“Your help is useless when all you do is eat them before I finish decorating! Now shoo, go make tea or hot cocoa in our room or something before I finish.”

“Alright, alright,” Merlin stood up and he winked, “See you later, [Name].”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
